


I need a Hero and Final Battle Livin da vida loca (Star Wars/Shrek)

by Gingercat65



Series: Shrek/Star Wars [1]
Category: Shrek (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:06:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingercat65/pseuds/Gingercat65
Summary: Ok: I was bored:SO i did Star Wars/Shrek Fanfic thing:So yea:
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Redious Corman x Matthew Cadd
Series: Shrek/Star Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729885
Kudos: 1





	I need a Hero and Final Battle Livin da vida loca (Star Wars/Shrek)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok: I was bored:  
> SO i did Star Wars/Shrek Fanfic thing:  
> So yea:

Anakin walks with Matt, to Edward Holo *Who's pretending to Red*

Magic Mirror: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! PRESENTING PRINCE MATTHEW AND HIS NEW HUSBAND PRINCE RED

Obi Wan applaud.

Matt: *Edward kisses to the audience as they walk down the steps* Red? What are you doing?

Edward: I'm just playing the part Matthew!

Matthew: IS THAT GLITTER ON YOUR LIPS?!

Eddie: mmmmm! Raspberry flavor! Want a taste!

Matt: UGH! What is with you!? *walks back up the steps*

Eddie: But Yavin cakes? *looks at Qui Gon*

Jinn: *clicks His fingers* C-minor! Put in C-minor* Ladies and Gentlemen. :his Robes changes colour from Tan to a to black: I'd like to dedicate this song to ... ... Prince Matthew! and Prince Red!

Edward: Mathew. My prince, would you honor me with a dance ! 

Jinn: Where have all the good men gone

Audience: Dance ! Dance !

Jiin: And where are all the gods

Eddie takes Matt's hand and takes him to the dance floor.

Jinn: Where's the streetwise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds

Matt: Since when do you dance ?

Jinn: Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed

Eddie: Oh ! Matthew. My dearest, if there's one thing i know that love is full of Surprises !

Jinn: Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need.

HIT IT !

Jinn: I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

Red: Alright ! Big fella ! Let's crash this Party !

{As The Giant Gingerbread man walks towards the castle}

Guard: Man the catapults !

Jinn: He's gotta be strong

{As the guard get the catapult ready, they flame a ball up}

Jinn: And he's gotta be fast

Guard: Ready ! FIRE !

Jinn: And he's gotta be fresh from the fight  
I need a hero

Red: Brace yourselves !

Gingerbread: Ooo ! Purty !

Jinn: I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

{As the flaming ball hurtles towards them, it hits one of the GUMDROP buttons, and button falls}

Jinn: He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon

Gingy: NOT THE GUMDROP BUTTON !

Jinn: And he's gotta be larger than life  
Larger than life

Giant Gingerbread glares and wails! and kicks the flaming GUMDROP ! and it hurtles towards the castle !

Guards: INCOMING !

{The Gumdrop destroys the catapults}

Ahsoka: Ha Ha ! Alright !

Eddie gives Matthew a spin and puts a rose in his mouth

Jinn: Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy

Red: GO MONGO GO !

Jinn: Somewhere just beyond my reach

{As the guards continue firing, but keep missing}

Jinn: Someone reaching back for me

Lead Guard: MAN THE cauldrons!

Ivy: Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

{The Guards quickly get a cauldron and fill it up with hot water}

Red: After you Mongo !

Jinn: It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet !

{Mongo grabs the drawbridge and begins to pull it}

Red: That's it ! Heave ho ! {gasps} WATCH OUT !

{The guards pour the water on Mongo, Red and Gingy.}

Ahsoka: RED!

{The lead guard checks, but when he does Mongo lifts his head, the foam water had given him a hairstyle}

Lead Guard: MORE HEAT ! LESS FOAM !

Jinn: Up where the mountains meet the heavens above !  
Out where the lightning splits the sea !  
I would swear that there's someone somewhere  
Watching me

{Mongo grabs the drawbridge again, opening it a little}

Red: Heave ho ! {He runs to the open section until}

Jinn: Through the wind and the chill and the rain

{The Guards pour the BOILING hot water, hitting Mongo}

Ahsoka and the team gasp!

Ivy: And the storm and the flood

{Mongo's arms break off from him and he starts to fall into the moat}

Red & Gingy: No ! {Gingy follows Mongo and jumps off Red's arm}

Jinn: I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood  
Like the fire in my blood

{Red enters the open section, and slides down the chain!}  
{On the dance floor, Eddie spits the rose out, goes for a kiss, when Matthew quickly grabs the rose, puts in his mouth}

Hero

{Red slides down the chain, knocking down the guards, the drawbridge, then quickly goes down}

Red: :whistles: Come on

Ahsoka & gang: YEA !

Gingy: NO ! LOOK OUT !

Mongo: Be Good !

Gingy: No ! {Padme uses her sword to get Gingy out, Gingy lands in Pinocchio's hands} He needs me ! Let me go !

{Red jumps on Moonstar the horse, that Ahsoka got and Red, Ahsoka and Padme race to the door}

Jinn: I need a hero  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

{The guards block the entrance}

Red: Moonstar !

{Moonstar jumps over the guards and they gave chase after them}

Jinn: And he's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

{Padme jumps off}

Red: PADME!

{Red beckans Moonstar to stop, and he and Ahsoka look at Padme}

Padme: Go ! Go ! Matty needs you ! Go

{Red, Ahsoka and Moonstar run to the Courtyard}

Padme: Today i repay my debt !

{The guards stop and Padme does her puppy eyes}

Guards: AW

Padme: ARRGH ! En guard !

{Padme kicks a guards face, causing him to fall over, as she battles the guards}

Hero

Jinn: And he's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast

{Eddie gives Matt a spin and catches him}

Jinn: And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

{Eddie smiles and goes in for a kiss when...}

Jinn: I need a hero !

{Red, Ahsoka and Moonstar burst through the door !}

Red: STOP!

Everyone gasps.

Moonshine neighs, and heads down the courtyard stairs

Red: HEY ! You ! *jumps of Moonshine* Back away from MY HUSBAND !

Matt: {Gasps}: RED!?

{Anakin and Obi Wan gasp}

Jinn: {Flies in} You couldn't just go back to Yavin 4! And leave. Well enough alone !

Red: NOW !

Barriss, Mace, Vos: JEDI CAN FLY!

Barriss is thrown into the air and grabs Jinn's right foot !

Jinn: OI !

Red: Pinocchio! GET THE WAND ! {Pinocchio jumps from Red's back and into the air}

Barriss: I see Alderann! I see Coruscant !

Pinocchio: WAHHH !

Jinn ducks and shoots a spell at Pinocchio. Turning him into a real boy!

Pinocchio: I'm a real boy ! {And falls to the ground}

Jinn kicks Barriss from his foot and she flies and Chewie catches her.

Jinn gets a spell ready, when The Big Bad wolf huffs and puffs!

Jinn: Ah ! Ah ! AAAHHH !

The Wand falls out of his hand,

One of the pigs catches it and Jinn gives chase.

Mace: Catch

Mace throws the wand to Ahsoka, who's on Moonstar. She catches it

Gingy: SNIPS!

Ahsoka throws it to Gingy and Jinn flies to him but misses, and Gingy throws to the Three Blind mice. but it hits them

Blind Mice #1: Oh !

The Wand hits the floor, shoots a spell and the spell hits Pinocchio.

Beast Boy: I'M A REAL BOY ! AAH ! {He turns back to normal} OH!

The Wand land in the center of the yard. It catches Red's and Jinn's eye

Jinn: HA ! {Flies to the wand}

Red: AH !

Jinn: THAT'S MINE ! THAT'S MINE ! {Ivy grabs it, but then Red wacks it out of his Hand}

Jinn gasps

Ahsoka, Padme and Moonstar race to the wand. Padme jumps in the air and catches it

Ahsoka: Pray for Mercy from Padme!

Padme: And Ahsoka !

Jinn: HE'S TAKEN THE POTION ! KISS HIM NOW !

Eddie grabs Matt and kisses him !

Red: NO ! {Red falls to his knees in shock}

Anakin and Obi Wan gasps.

Jinn grins

Eddie finishes the kiss and Matt backs away,

Red's face falls

Eddie places a hand on Matt's cheek smiling,

Matt does the same but with two hands

Matt: HI-YA ! {He head butts him}

The Crowd gasps as Eddie falls to the floor !

Red {Stands up}: Matty!

Matt: Red! {Walks to him}

Ivy: ANAKIN! {Flies to Anakin} YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GIVE HIM THE POTION !

Anakin: WELL I GUESS I GAVE HIM THE WRONG TEA !

Eddie: JINN! {Takes the wand off Padme and throws it to Jinn}

Matt: Jinn?

Jinn catches it and the Wand then creates spell

Jinn: {growls} I TOLD YOU! YAVIN BOYS DON'T LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER !

Jinn shoots the spell towards Red and Matt, but Red pushes Matt out of the way.

Anakin frowns and runs towards the spell

Obi-Wan: {gasps} ANI!

Matt: RED!

Aankin: NO !

The spell hits Anakin but the spell reflects on his armour going back to Jinn.

Jinn: {Gasps and then screams} Oh !

Jinn glares

Jinn: HA ! {But turns into a bubble and pops, his wand and Glasses fall to the ground}

Matt stands up.

Matt: {Gasps} Oh ! Oh ! Dad {Matt hugs Anakin's Armour} Daddy

Matt hugs Red and cries, Obi-Wan Kneels next to his husband's Armour and is sadden.

Pinocchio: Is he ?

Gingy: Yep

Everyone bows their heads down

Then a ribbit is heard from the armour.

Gingy: He croaked !

Then a frog comes out the armour.

Obi Wan: Anakin?

Matt: Dad ?

Anakin: {sighs} I'd hoped you'd never see me like this.

Ahsoka: Hey ! And he gave you a hard time.

Red: SOKA!!

Anakin: No ! No ! She's right ! I'm Sorry ! To both of you. I only wanted what was best for Matthew. But i can see now, he already has it.

Matt, Red and Obi Wan look at each other smiling.

Bruce: Red? Matt? Will you accept an old Frogs apologies ? And my blessing.

Red and Matt smile at each other.

Obi-Wan: Anakin?

Anakin: I'm sorry Obi Wan. I just wish i could be the man you deserve.

Anakin goes to hop away, but Obi Wan catches him, in his hands.

Obi Wan: You're more that man today than you ever were. Warts and All !

Anakin ribbits

The clock hand strikes Midnight.

Padme: Red! The Happily Ever After Potion !

Red: Midnight ! Matt! Is this what you want ? To be this way forever ?

Matt: What ?

Red: Because if you kiss me now. We can stay like this.

Matt: {gasps} You'd do that ? For me ?  
Red: Yes

Matt turns around. Obi Wan, Anakin and the audience smile. Matt then turns to Red.

Matt: I want what any prince wants. To live happily ever after...

Red goes to kiss Matt, but Matt puts his fingers on Red's lips.

Matt: {chuckles} With the Yavin Boy i married. {Matt places his hand on Red's cheek}

Red smiles and puts his hand, on Matt's hand.

Padme: Whatever happens ! I must not cry ! You can not make me CRY !

Padme cries.

And the clock chimes 12 times

Red and Matt hold each other's hands. A magic light appears between them. And it begins to lift them and Moonstar in the air. Ahsoka and Padme jump off Moonstar. As the magic surrounds them. The Magic light brightens.

Obi Wan covers Anakin's eyes.

Team: OH !

Moonstar: No ! No ! No ! {Her mane changes colour, from Blonde to Red} NO ! NO ! Oh No !

Red, now in his Republic Protector Uniform, hugs Matt, who is now in his Royal robes.

The magic gently takes them to the ground.

Moonstar lands gently on the ground.

Monstar sighs.

Red: {chuckles} Hey ! You still look like a noble stead to me.

Moonstar smiles at Red.

Matt: {chuckles} Now where were we ?

Red: Oh ! I remember !

Matt chuckles and then giggles, as Red bends forwards and Matt bends backwards.

Red kisses Matt

The audience claps, as Obi Wan smiles at Anakin.

Padme: Hey ! Aren't we supposed to be having a PARTY !

Ahsoka: Un ! Deux ! Quatre ! HIT IT !

Fireworks shoot up behind the stage.

Red and Matt smile.

Padme taps her foot

Ahsoka: Amidala and Snips y'all !

Ahsoka: She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls  
Sing it Aqua!

Padme: I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall

Ahsoka: here we go !

Padme & Ahsoka: She's into new sensations, new kicks and candlelight

Matt dances with his father

Padme & Ahsoka: She's got a new addiction

Red dances with Obi Wan.

Padme & Ahsoka: for every day and night  
She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain

Gingy: Woo Hoo !

Padme & Ahsoka: Like a bullet to your brain !

Padme, Ahsoka and Team: Upside inside out

Padme & Ahsoka: Livin la Vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down

Eddie walks around when... ...

Leo: Hello Gorgeous !

{Leo goes to kiss Eddie}

Mongo: Livin la Vida loca

Padme & Ahsoka: Her lips are devil red

Red and Matt dance in the center of the Dance Floor !

Padme & Ahsoka: And her skin's the color mocha  
She will wear you out

Red goes to jump on the crowd, but falls off the stage

Padme & Ahsoka: Livin la Vida loca  
Livin la Vida loca

Padme: Livin la Vida loca

Padme: Hey Ahsoka that's French !

Ahsoka: Bring it down !

{Redious Corman}

Padme & Ahsoka: She'll push and pull you down !

(Ahsoka Tano & Moonstar)

Padme & Ahsoka: Livin la Vida loca  
She will wear you out !

{Matthew Cadd/SkyObi}

Padme & Ahsoka: Livin la Vida loca

(Obi Wan Kenobi)

Padme & Ahsoka: Livin la Vida loca

(Padme Amidala}

Padme & Ahsoka: She'll push and pull you down ! Livin la Vida loca

(Anakin Skywalker}

Padme & Ahsoka: Her lips are devil red And her skin's the color mocha !

{Edward Holo}

Padme & Ahsoka: She will wear you out ! Livin la Vida loca !

{Qui Gon Jinn}

Padme & Ahsoka: Livin la Vida loca ! Livin la Vida Loca !

Ahsoka: Give one more time now !

Padme & Ahsoka: LIVIN LA VIDA LOCA !


End file.
